


Whatsapp

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Alessio ha insegnato a Sinisa ad usare Whatsapp, ma forse Skype sarebbe meglio... vediamo come se la cava con l'app del momento!





	

**Author's Note:**

> questa mi è uscita qualche tempo fa, l’inizio dell’estate. Alessio non era stato convocato per gli Europei ed era in vacanza con i suoi amici a farsi tanti selfie mezzo nudo in spiaggia. Sinisa stava o aveva da poco firmato col Torino. E mi è partita sta fic principalmente demenziale e sporca, molto. Cioè più che altro è il linguaggio, non quel che fanno. Perciò siete avvertiti.

WHATSAPP

  
Mi faccio cadere sull’asciugamano steso al sole, la sabbia rende sufficientemente comoda la mia posizione a pancia in giù, piego le braccia sotto il mento e guardo i miei amici già a fare il bagno.   
Io mi sono svegliato ora, è traumatico il bagno appena sveglio.   
Mi crogiolo un po’ al sole, ma poi comincia a bruciarmi la pelle così mi sposto all’ombra e con quella, mi prendo il telefono.   
Metto la fotocamera interna e mi faccio una foto, si vede che sono al mare in costume anche se è inquadrato solo il viso e parte delle spalle.   
Poi gliela spedisco e con un sorrisino malizioso gli scrivo:  
‘Ho bisogno di un po’ di crema, mi aiuti a spalmarla?’  
Conosco la sua perversione e so che sicuramente questa cosa dello spalmare la crema fa scattare qualcosa in lui…   
Aspetto poco e poi lui mi risponde.  
‘Piccolo bastardo’  
Così scoppio a ridere e rotolo a pancia in su, in risposta la pubblico sul mio profilo ed in poco ho diversi apprezzamenti.   
‘Toglila subito!’  
Esclama poi.   
Rido ancora più forte e torno a pancia in già.  
‘Perché mai dovrei toglierla? È solo una foto!’  
‘Tu vestito che mangi è solo una foto. Tu steso nudo non è solo una foto!’  
Questo suo lato geloso non l’avevo mai visto, mi riempie di una gioia inattesa e guardo la sua risposta. Ci ho messo molto ad insegnargli whatsapp ma alla fine ce l’ha fatta.   
‘Non pensavo che ti desse fastidio che mi condividessi mezzo nudo col mondo!’  
Gli rispondo divertito e sorpreso, mentre uno strano senso di eccitazione si fa strada.   
‘Che me ne frega, fai quello che vuoi!’  
Mi mordo il labbro sempre più acceso.   
‘Occhio che così sembri geloso!’  
Sinisa non risponde subito, così mi alzo a sedere in attesa, curioso da morire.   
Finalmente mi arriva il tintinnio e guardo ansioso.  
‘Pensi che scopo solo con te?’  
So che quando dice così non si riferisce a sua moglie, con la quale ha comunque un’ottima vita sessuale perché lui è effettivamente bisessuale. La bisessualità è sottovalutata, in realtà in molti hanno la moglie e se la fanno con compagni di squadra vari così, per passare il tempo insomma… non è così strano, quando si condivide tutto si finisce per farlo anche col sesso e fra compagni di squadra condividi davvero qualunque cosa.   
E poi instauri rapporti che fanno presto ad andare oltre.  
Insomma, la bisessualità è molto più comune di quel che avrei mai pensato.   
‘Lo so che ami qualcun altro! Però sei geloso di me!’ Lo rimbecco preciso usando i termini che meritano.   
‘Io possiedo. È diverso!’   
Con questo mi sega le gambe e ben presto l’amico qua sotto parte per la tangente.  
Porco mondo, adesso come faccio? Me l’ha chiamato in tiro solo con la parola possedere e col tono. E con l’inteso che lui possiede me!  
Cazzo!  
‘Pensavo che amassi quell’altro!’  
Non mi ha mai detto chi è, però mi ha fatto capire che lo ama, a modo suo, anche se non sono consacrati uno all’altro e non si vedono sempre, non hanno una di quelle relazioni che sono insieme vita natural durante. Per questo lui trova mille buchi con cui sfogarsi. Gli piace il sesso in ogni forma.   
A suo favore gioca che la famiglia, moglie compresa, sta a Roma e non lo segue in tutti i suoi spostamenti lavorativi, anche perché sono molti, è uno che non si ferma e non si fermerà facilmente. Loro hanno dimora fissa mentre lui viaggia per dove lo porta il lavoro. È giusto, dopotutto.   
E molto meglio per me.   
‘Amare è generico. Significa tutto e niente.’ Risponde finalmente. Io trattengo il fiato e guardo lo schermo, poi vedo che aggiunge qualcosa. ‘Io ho delle cose. Relazioni. Di vario genere. Tutto lì.’  
Così faccio un sorrisino malizioso e gli mando un’altra foto. Di come il mio costume, seppure comodo, mi stringa lì nel mezzo.   
‘Tu possiedi persone.’ Ripeto quello che aveva detto prima che mi aveva eccitato. ‘Vorrei che possedessi questo, oggi.’  
Da quando se ne è andato, è passato un po’. All’inizio è stata dura, poi in realtà ci si adatta presto.   
Lui non è andato via da Milano subito, ha viaggiato un po’, è stato con la famiglia a Roma, ma non ha venduto subito la casa a Milano.   
Ad un certo punto gli ho scritto, non ne potevo più. Mi ha risposto come niente. Così l’ho chiamato e gli ho detto di mettere whatsapp. Lui mi ha chiesto di che diavolo parlavo.   
Da lì in poi abbiamo riallacciato. È la tipica relazione a distanza clandestina, ma con lui è facile perché ha quel modo di fare da liberi totali. Non ci definiamo, non ci sono regole, non ci soffochiamo.   
A parte oggi quando ha fatto il geloso per la prima volta.  
Poi ha firmato col Torino, me l’ha scritto subito.   
Come per dire ‘visto che rimango al nord?’ non si è allontanato molto, un’oretta e ci vediamo.   
‘Voglio proprio vedere come fai senza la mia mano a farti la sega. E senza la mia bocca che ti fa il pompino. Senza la mia lingua che scivola in quel buco che è sempre mio. Senza il mio cazzo che ti scopa fino a farti urlare. Voglio proprio vedere come fai!’  
Oh porca puttana! Ma cosa stuzzico il can che dorme?  
Cane? La tigre feroce!  
In un attimo schizzo in piedi e torno all’hotel proprio qua davanti dove io e i miei amici abbiamo la camera.   
Salgo in fretta, mi chiude dentro e gli mando un whatsapp vocale, mentre mi stendo sul letto e mi tiro fuori l’erezione che inizio a massaggiare con foga e desiderio.   
\- Ed io voglio vedere come fai tu senza un buco da riempire, un cazzo da succhiare ed un culo da scopare come piace a te. Chi schiaffeggi? Chi sporchi coi tuoi schizzi? Dove li spalmi? - È una delle cose che adora, non lo so, ognuno ha le sue. Lui ha lo sperma sulla mia pelle. Da lucido non amo quel genere di cose, ma quando lui è su di me mi faccio fare qualunque cosa.   
La spunta diventa azzurra, segno che ha ascoltato. Ci mette un po’, io intanto mi masturbo rileggendo le sue parole che mi istigano molto. Come diavolo faccio a distanza?   
Poi mi risponde. Con un audio. Gli ho insegnato anche quelli, sono un bravo insegnante.   
Ma non parla. In un primo momento penso che abbia sbagliato, sto per chiudere e dirgli che è uno scemo, tanto a distanza non rischio la vita, ma sento qualcosa. Alzo il volume del sonoro e capisco di cosa si tratta. In un attimo mi parte l’eccitazione come non mai. Sono i rumori della sua mano sul suo membro. E sono i suoi ansimi.   
Si sta masturbando. Si è registrato mentre lo fa.   
Solo audio. Ma puttana la miseria se è sufficiente.   
Faccio in tempo a cliccare sul microfono che poco dopo raggiungo il culmine, mi registro mentre arrivo all’orgasmo.   
Immagino che abbia fatto pressapoco la mia stessa fine.   
Mi lascio andare sfinito, allargo le braccia e ansimo. È sempre maledettamente bello, ma questo è stato strano, nuovo. Interessante.   
Poi il telefono suona e rispondo vedendo il suo numero.   
Sinisa. L’ho chiamato per nome. Prima era Mister, ma ora non è più il mio mister.   
\- Mi chiami ora che abbiamo finito? - Chiedo roco e ridendo.   
\- Questo affare! - Impreca con voce altrettanto roca e cavernosa. Oh già riparto. - Cercavo di registrare anche le immagini! Come si fa a fare un video e a mandarlo? - Così scoppio a ridere immaginando lui mentre si eccita e si masturba che cerca di registrarsi e, non riuscendosi, ripiega su un audio.  - Coglione, smettila o quando ci vediamo mi vendico! - E le sue vendette sono indimenticabili.   
\- Così non mi invogli a tornare serio! - Che gran risposta.   
\- Ale, come si fanno i cazzo di video? - Così smetto di ridere, è anche tenera l’idea di lui che vuole fare un video e non ci riesce e mi fa un audio. Ci penso ancora.   
\- Comunque ha avuto molto effetto anche così. È stato maledettamente hot! - Dico malizioso, girandomi a pancia in giù.   
\- Allora non ti interessa vedere il mio cazzo duro? - Mi fermo.   
\- No, senti, perché non usi skype?  - Silenzio.  
\- Che cazzo è ora quella roba? Ho appena imparato whatsapp, cose mi fai imparare ora? - Si inalbera tutto e continuo a ridere perché proprio non riesco smettere. - Giuro che vengo lì e te le suono! - Mi mordo il labbro e smetto di ridere per rispondere malizioso, dicendogli il nome dell’hotel e della località dove sono a fare vacanza.   
\- È più facile di whatsapp. Sono video chiamate, insomma. -   
\- Oh. - Silenzio di nuovo. - E perché diavolo non mi hai insegnato subito quella roba? Saranno meglio le video chiamate? -   
\- Ma per certi casi sono meglio i messaggi e poi con whatsapp puoi spedire facilmente foto e audio, gli audio sono comodi… - Gli spiego paziente.   
\- Preferisco vederti! - E con questa che gli scappa rimango bello zitto cercando disperatamente di non fare sceneggiate. Ma ovviamente sa che mi stanno brillando gli occhi.   
\- Dai, hai capito. Non intendevo niente di sentimentale. - Non riesco ancora a dire nulla. - Ale, era in senso generico! Preferisco guardare le persone con cui parlo piuttosto che scriverci e basta! Andiamo! - Cerca di fare lo stronzo per correggere il tiro, ma gli riesce proprio male.   
Sospiro.   
E che ci posso fare ora?   
Sono partito.   
\- Sì sì, ok… comunque quando vuoi vedermi e non possiamo… beh, scarica skype… -   
\- Sì beh, me lo metterai tu quando ci vediamo. - E con questo mi viene un altro colpo. Non per il doppio senso sporco a cui sono abituato, ma perché c’è in progetto anche di vedersi di nuovo!  
Fino ad ora ci siamo sentiti, tanto. Ma mai visti.  
In effetti ho una certa astinenza.   
\- Quando? Non sai quanto mi manca toccare con le mie mani il tuo famoso cazzo duro! Succhiarlo. Averlo dentro! - Lo dico a voce senza grossi problemi e lui in risposta…  
\- Che bastardo. - Io rido e lui mi insulta ancora un po’. Poi mi dice che pensa di poter essere dalle mie parti, se non mi muovo, fra domani e dopo domani. Non gli chiedo i dettagli, gli impegni, le scuse che usa. È la prima volta che progettiamo di vederci da quando è andato via da Milano ed ora è bello che finalmente voglia farsi vivo. La frenesia parte, la gioia anche ed in un istante mi sembra che le delusioni passate siano dei ricordi. Lui esonerato, io non convocato con la nazionale maggiore… mi sono detto ok, se mi convoca mi dichiaro ad Alessandro e gli dico tutto. Ma non è successo e così non gli ho ancora detto nulla di quel che provo. O, forse, provavo?  
Il fatto è che devo anche capire questo, rivederlo, realizzare se è tutto come allora o se è cambiato. Perché ora, ad esempio, fremo per vedere Sinisa, mentre con Alessandro non cerco di progettare nulla.   
Mi stringo nelle spalle e scuoto la testa.   
\- Ti aspetto, basta che mi dici e mi organizzo in un attimo, tanto sono con amici. - Annuisce.   
\- Perfetto. Così vediamo se ho perso il tocco! - Lo dice ridacchiando. Sa che non l’ha perso. Che scemo.   
\- O se magari io sono cresciuto ancora un po’, no? - È quello che mi diceva sempre. Che devo crescere.   
Spero di averlo fatto bene.   
\- Ti chiamo. -   
\- Così ti metto skype! -   
\- E facciamo altre porcherie a distanza. - Con questo rido rendendomi conto che se sto così bene con lui e se mi basta quello che abbiamo, qualunque cosa sia, senza la necessità di stringere e farlo diventare qualcosa di sentimentale… perché dovrei cambiare qualcosa?   
Finché sto bene così…   
  
FINE


End file.
